Shadows of the moon
by Willofhounds
Summary: After Rossi's first case back Hotchner asks him, Reid, and Garcia to accompany him to an old apartment. There they find Wolf Shadowclaw a member of the BAU who had disappeared at the same time as Gideon his partner. With Gideon missing Wolf agrees to help them find him. But can he without his sense of smell and being mute? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hotchner's POV

He sat behind his desk reviewing the case file on the case they had just finished. It had been David's first case back out of retirement and it had been successful. He mind drifted to the question Penelope had asked him when they returned.

Flashback

He had just put his go bag down when a knock on his office door drew his attention to the door. Penelope stood there looking like she was going to tell him bad news. She closed the door behind her making sure no one else was around to overhear. He realized that it could only mean one thing. She had found him.

She said holding the file she brought with her close to her chest," Sir, I've found him." He moved to tale the file from her only to have her step back. He gave her a hurt look that she responded to with an apologetic look. She said looking sadly at the file," Sir, what I found it hurts. The boy we knew is not the same now as he was before. If we bother him we would probably only make it worse. Its up to you sir."

She placed the file on his desk and went to leave. He picked up the file but didn't open it considering her words. Wolf Shadowclaw had been one of their best assets. He was one of ten hounds that worked for the FBI. Until Agent Gideon his partner had disappeared. Gideon had been the only thing keeping him with the BAU and once he left Wolf was gone within 24 hours not leaving a trace. He had set Penelope on a search for him when not working on a case.

She said interrupting his thoughts," Sir, I have something I want to ask you. What could you give Wolf to heal the emotional scars of Agent Gideon leaving him on his own? What can you give him to heal the physical and emotional scars of his last case that wasn't with us? Do we want an emotionless zombie working for us or do we want the Wolf who laughed and played with us?" With that she walked out of his office.

End of flashback

He opened the file for the first time since it had been put on his desk. Reading the medical file put his teeth on edge. The wounds this boy had suffered. No one should have gone through something like this. :Wolf I'm sorry. I should have been there for you.: He turned the page to see there was a psychological evaluation as well. He was not surprised to see that the boy was suffering from PTSD. The poor boy... Just fifteen and had already gone through so much.

The last things mentioned in the file was that the boy had no sense of smell and had become a mute. There was no medical reason for his silence and lack of scent abilities. They believed it was all psychological. If they called him to work for them again they would have to get him through these complications. Wolf would have to pick a new partner to pair up with. He had been Gideon's partner since he was outed as a hound with the ability to freely change from human to wolf. Three years of partnership and then he was just gone. He picked up his phone deciding on the course of action. He would first make some calls.

Wolf's POV

It was early in the morning when he woke up not entirely sure what had caused him to wake. He listened carefully assessing the danger level that's when he heard it. Someone was knocking on his door and it sounded familiar. He grabbed a somewhat clean shirt from off the back of his chair pulling it on as he went towards the apartment door.

His apartment was a small one bedroom, one bath with the kitchen connected with the living room. The door to leave the apartment on the south side of the apartment and it was at the end of the hall. I looked out the peephole of the door and was surprised to see Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Gracia standing out there. :What the hell?! How had they found me?!: He thought. He had been so careful not to give himself away. Penelope must have found the hospital files that he had just been discharged from two days prior.

He sighed silently before opening the door as he looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning and too early to be dealing with his ex coworkers. Hotchner didn't seem surprised to see me open the door but before anyone could say anything Penelope pulled him into a hug. He made a pained sound in the back of his throat trying to pull away from her. A hand on her shoulder and a deep voice that he didn't recognize said," Garcia I know you are happy to see him but he is hurt."

He looked up to see the neatly trimmed bearded man that like the other members of the BAU. He had a neat suit but his eyes were not accusing. Instead they were kind and open. He looked to Hotchner for answers. He asked calmly," Can we come in Wolf?" Wolf considered him for a moment before nodding. He moved to the side to allow them entrance into the small apartment.

He went to his room to get a notebook and pen so he could communicate with them. When he came back Hotchner and the new guy were sitting at the table while Penelope and Reid were looking though the living room. Wolf wrote hello in his notebook before sliding it across to Hotchner. He smiled at the young man and said," Hello to you too Wolf. How are you?"

'I'm okay Hotch. My side hurts but its healing. How are you? Who is this?' Hotchner said," I'm good. Better now that I know your alive. This is David Rossi he has returned to the BAU."

'Where did he go?' This time it was Rossi who answered," I retired just before the hound program began. I was originally partnered with your partner from what I understand."

Wolf's eyes widened and he scrambled to write his next question,' You were partners with Gideon? Do you know if he's okay? Did he get out of the building?!' The two agents exchanged glances and it was Hotchner who asked," What building? Wolf tell me what happened? You and Gideon disappeared at the same time without a word to anyone. You didn't even leave a letter."

Looking up he saw a strange look in Rossi's eyes. Was that understanding? 'Gideon never came back then. I'm sorry Hotch it is not my place to say.' He watched Hotchner pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew that Hotchner was thinking of ways to get me to answer his questions. He wrote after a moment,' How long have you been with the BAU, Agent Rossi?'

Rossi looked at him closely before he said," I just got back from my first case. Before this I was an author and have dome many book signing on the subject of behavioral analysis." Wolf scrambled to write something. When he turned it back it went to Hotchner who had to bite back a snort and a smile. Wolf glared at him as Hotchner turned it to Rossi who read,' You let an author in the BAU?! Are you serious Hotch?!'

Reid came over and read over Hotchner's shoulder and he too had trouble biting back a smile. Penelope who couldn't resist laughing when she read the questions came over to hug him but he flinched away. She asked hurt," Wolf we have been friends for years. You know I would never hurt you." He gave her a small apologetic smile before looking away.

Rossi said drawing his attention back to the man he now didn't trust," I was Gideon's first partner years ago. We brought the BAU up from the ground up." Wolf pulled the paper across the table and wrote angrily,' Bull Shit! Gideon would never partner up with an author!'

Rossi looked to Hotchner for help while Wolf folded his arms across his chest. He would not trust this man and rubbed the underside of his throat where a new scar was. He didn't understand why he could speak but since what had happened with Gideon he couldn't smell or speak. He couldn't return to the BAU like this. He grabbed the paper and wrote,' Hotch you should leave. I'm no use to you. I can't speak or smell. I cannot help the BAU like this.'

Hotchner's eyes widened as he realized what the young man meant. Wolf was not willingly going to return to the BAU as long as his disabilities remained. Penelope went to hug him again but he surged to his feet to get away. He didn't want or need their pity. He would survive on his own. He always had. Reid grabbed Penelope's arm to stop her from advancing further while Rossi grabbed Hotchner's.

Reid said trying to deescalate the situation," Garcia stop. You were the one who found him you should know better than any of us what he is going through. Trying to hug him will not do any of us any good." Reid gave him a knowing look. One that spoke of shared pain. Rossi pulled Hotchner back and made his way around closer to Wolf who turned his attention back to the man. Mistrust was clear the blue eyes. Reid pulled Penelope back to give them some semblance of privacy.

Rossi asked concern in his dark gaze," What happened to Gideon, Wolf? What happened to you that made you mute?" He moved closer to the notebook and wrote,' We were on a special case. One that required him to leave the BAU. I volunteered to go with him. We were tracking an unsub when we were blindsided I had been shot. The... The unsub had another hound with him and while I was trying to shake off the shot it attacked me. He wasn't done though. While I held off his partner Gideon tracked him to the back part of the building. When he cornered the unsub he had one last surprise for us. He set the building to explode.'

All of the BAU members went pale at the last statement. They knew of Gideon's past with bombers. Wolf's breathing hitched and his legs became weak. He moved so that his back was against the far wall and brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. His chest tightened making it are to for him to breath and the blood rushed to his ears making hard for him to hear.

He didn't even hear when someone moved closer to him then dropped down on the floor next to him. A hand found it's way to Wolf's back rubbing calming circles until he calmed down. His breathing hitched at the unwelcomed touch. He tried to pull away but instead the arm that the hand belonged to wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close to the warm chest.

Wolf tried hard to pull away but unlike with the others this hug didn't make him uncomfortable. After a few moments he relaxed into the hug wondering who was holding him. He knew it wasn't Hotchner or Reid. Neither of them were the huggy types and Penelope knew he was hurting. That left the new member of the BAU but why would he help him? He rubbed his cheek slightly against the man's shirt feeling the soft cloth of his move. It was definitely not Hotchner.

The arm relaxed after his breathing began to slow down to a normal rate. Wolf pulled away ever so slightly so he could confirm that Rossi was the one holding him. Looking up to see the warm eyes of Rossi staring down at him. Rossi asked allowing him to pull back," Are you okay now?" Wolf nodded and was allowed to gain his feet. Hotchner was watching them with a strange look. It was the same look when he saw the way he and Gideon reacted to each other. He was the one who had suggested that he and Gideon become partners. He wasn't thinking? Hotchner looked between the two of them then nodded to himself. Damn he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's POV

He grabbed his notebook and wrote angrily,' No! I will not allow you to put me with a new partner!' Rossi looked between Wolf and Hotchner confused as to what Wolf meant. Hotchner raised his hands complacently as he said trying to calm the angry boy," Wolf I will not make you partner with Rossi but he is a good match for you."

Wolf bared his teeth not allowing the man to calm him and grabbed his notebook again. He wrote,' Leave. You are not welcome here. Do come looking for me again.' Hotchner looked like he wanted to argue with Wolf but Reid shook his head. He said grabbing Hotchner by his arm," We will go. But Wolf you must know we will search for you as we will now search for Gideon."

Wolf's eyes narrowed before he wrote out,' You will not find me. I hid from you successfully once. I can do it again.' Reid sighed but gave a solemn nod. He led the others out of the apartment giving Wolf one last look over his shoulder. It was Rossi that caught the young boy's eyes. The man's eyes told him that Rossi would hunt him wherever he went.

Maybe it was time to return to Kiba and his pack. Kiba was like an older brother to him before he met Gideon and BAU. Kiba had been the one to find him as a wolf pup and taught him to enter his human form rather than using his wolf form all the time. He had met Gideon during Kiba's search for paradise. He was searching for the lunar flower by following its scent.

He would have better luck trying to find Gideon without any leads. There was little hope that he would be able to either his partner or his pack brother without his sense of smell. His eyes trailed go the calendar on the wall. Two weeks from now was the High Wolf council meeting. He was supposed to attend the council meeting as the seventh and youngest seat on the council. He would worry about his next move later.

He packed some cans of food, two clean shirts, and two hundred dollars in his knapsack. No matter whether he was planning on returning to the apartment or not he always carried the bag with him. This allowed him to up and move at a moments notice and with the bomber and his partner out there he could still he in danger. He went to the hospital for his final check over to be sure he was fit to return to duty.

The doctor ushered him in when he arrived making sure that beyond the nurses no one saw him. The doctor handed him a notepad and pen. He said closing the blinds to his office," Shadowclaw you need to get out of town. Several men have come into this hospital looking for you. One was a fellow wolf and I could see murder in his eyes."

Wolf's eyes had a fire alight in them as he scribbled down his question,' When? How many of them? What color was the wolf?' He handed the notepad to the doctor who replied," Last night not long after you had been released. I am actually thankful they you insisted on not spending anymore time here. Grey wolf with a new healing wound on his right hind leg and across the jaw. Five including the wolf."

Damn the bomber had friends and the wolf had survived the explosion just as he had. He wrote out,' My pain is minimal and I don't need pain medication. I'll take my leave immediately. Thank you for your help doctor.' His head cocked to the side listening as there were several sets of footsteps made their way to their door. He gave the doctor a look who nodded his consent. It was time for Wolf to leave.

Rossi's POV

By the time he returned to the FBI offices after lunch and was surprised to see that the team had not left. Reid had a map out over several desks put together. Garcia was placing different colored tacks on it after reading through a clipboard. Morgan was the only one who seemed disinterested. Even Hotchner was arguing with Strauss it seemed up in his office.

When he approached Garcia said sternly," Do not touch anything Rossi. I am mapping out Wolf's movements." Eyes jumped up to the offices when a door slammed and Hotch came out. He said leaning over the balcony," We have a green light. As long as we are not on a case we can put all efforts to finding Wolf Shadowclaw."

JJ said pulling out her phone," I'll contact my people in the packs and see if any of them have seen him." Morgan said grabbing his jacket," I'll hit the streets. Wolf doesn't stay in one place for long periods of time without a partner. That's what made him so hard to track the first time around."

Hotch nodded his consent and everyone got to work. Rossi didn't know much about the boy and nowhere near as much as the rest of the team did. Hotch said as he came down," David, you and Reid go back to his apartment and see if you can find something to help track him." Reid had an incredulous look at Hotch as he said,' Wolf never leaves anything behind. Anything he owns can be packed up in small backpack. I saw that hadn't changed when we were in there earlier."

JJ who had stepped out to answer a call said," Guys we need to get to the eastern DC hospital. Local PD is asking for our assistance on a doctor's murder. They suspect it was a hound kill." Hotch looked like he would be ill. Hound kills on a normal person were rare but when they happened it brought about panic to the city's population. Hounds looked human when in their human form but when angry their eyes turned gold. If Wolf killed he would be hunted until they brought him in or he was killed.

Rossi was ready to go before the others were so he and Reid left ahead of the rest of the team. He drove out to the hospital where the local police met them just outside. The officer looked like he was about to be ill when he greeted him. Rossi asked carefully," Are you okay?" He shook his head as he said," No, sir. There... there wasn't much left of the doctor. I never knew hounds could do that to people. We have one on our K-9 unit."

He escorted them to the office but refused to go in with them. Off to the side he could see an officer talking to a hysterical nurse who found him. He entered the doctor's office just as the coroner finished packing up. The coroner said coming close to Rossi a haunted look in his eyes," I've seen a lot of bad cases in my time but never something like that. There wasn't much of a body left an arm here, a leg there. As you can see whatever hound did this they didn't care about cleaning up after themselves. We did get a fang from the body. Your person can test that against the hound your looking for."

He was handed an evidence bag that held a fang much larger than Rossi had ever seen before. He knew it could only come from a hound. Reid said coming over holding a file," Wolf Shadowclaw was here. This is his file." Rossi hesitantly took the file while Reid looked over the fang. He said," Its not Shadowclaw's."

Rossi looked at him only raising an eyebrow in question. Reid clarified," Its too large. I would say that this belongs to a 25 year old or so hound. They only have a growth spurt once a year after their fifth year." So the one they were looking for wasn't the killer. That was good news at least. He left the room and called Hotch. The man picked up and asked," Was it him?"

Rossi said moving so that he couldn't be overheard," Reid said the fang left at the seen was too big to be our hound." He heard the younger man breathe a sigh of relief. They all had been worried that the hound they were searching for had killed the doctor. So where was the boy now?


End file.
